Blinded Purity
by SweetestSarcasm
Summary: She's aways had a very tough life but though she remembers very little of life before the torture she lived through now, she knows someone always loved her. And she's going to find him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Years ago there was a young duo, both protégés of the Leaf, they seemed unbeatable with their superb team work and superior skills. The two teamates climbed the ranks quickly and easily became some of the youngest and best ninja of the village. Soon enough, as was expected, the protégés became a part of the ANBU Blackops and eventually co-captains of the entire group.

Such a feat did not go unnoticed and they may've been the greatest partners to ever exist, however what most did not know was that the girl of the duo was actually blind most of the time due to a rare disease she'd been born with. In fact, not many could say they posessed much knowledge on the girl, she was a complete mystery, though those that fought the girl had given her the nick name of 'The White Rose' for she held the dangerous beauty of the thorned flower and the purity of the color white.

I suppose you'd wonder what became of the 'invinciable' duo considering I've been speaking in past tense, telling you how unstoppable they _were_...

Well, one of the pair happened to be the infamous Itatchi Uchiha who slaughtered his entire clan in cold blood, I'd hope you'd see what the problem there is, but Sin Sada had been claimed MIA months before the Uchiha masscre. In her absence she left several grieving boys, of them were Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, for one had lost a sister figure and the other an untold love.

The night of the Uchiha masscre was the night they officially declared the village's role model, Sin Sada, must of been Killed In Action...

_**Chapter One: Screwy Missions and 'The Crimson Storm'**_

Her mission was supposed to be rather simple: Capture rouges Mirta Fasat and Trent Yokutsu for their deceit of their lord and village, but judging by the sly smirk of the snake she knew as 'master' as he told her of it made her think otherwise. She was confident she'd learn what the snake man had up his sleeve when she reached the bridge up ahead where she was to intercept the traitors.

And learn the masked ninja did, there on the bridge, cloaked in the well known black with red cloud pattern, stood... the entire Akatsuki. The young woman sweat dropped and sighed hanging her head low. At least she'd figured out why Kabuto started laughing when she walked past him by the gate. She crossed her arms over her stomach and straightened back up facing the threat fearlessly.

That was when the burning torture began seeping into her veins through the curse mark on her collar bone only intensifying when the matching marks on her wrists activated, inflaming her blood further. The girl set one hand over her neck and curled the second over her wrist. She glared into space as her hidden mouth fell upon at the reinforced agony ripping into her pixie-like frame.

Then, as the pain reached its highest peak, it completly ended.

'_Guess he doesn't want me to fight, eh?_' She thought in a sarcastic growl.

"But of course, the damned Akatsuki and he doesn't want me to defend myself. It is_ my punishment_ after all...better than the last." She mumbled loudly to herself with a bitter under tone.

When she finally turned her head to face the men with her pale blue mask, some of them blinked while the others gawked.

'_That mask...? And the white cloak? Could it really be?_' One of them pondered in their heads, staring at the mask where a jagged, starch white line cut diagnoly across the pale blue face.

The red-headed leader of the organazation smirked slightly, ponderingly as he continued the other man's thoughts.

"Ah, 'The Crimson Storm of the Sound Village'." He greeted, smirking.

Her hidden face morphed into a scowl under her mask as her mind ran over the last part of her title. The Sound was anything but a home to her. A cage would be the more suitable word that came to mind when she thought of the horrid place and the things she'd suffered through just living there.

That snake of a man had taken all of her previously happy memories and beat them from her until they were faded and undistiguishable, she could be standing in front of one of her best friends right this very moment and she wouldn't have a clue. She was certain that they were indeed happy memories though, as she'd had flashs of shaky, morphed versions of her old days and in them she always heard genuine laughter, the only thing left undistorted in her subconscious.

'_Well, at least I still remember my unhappy memories of the place,_' She thought bitterly,'_Like the times I was at home, in _his_ house.'_

"I never really liked that name too much." She stated ponderingly as she reached over her cloaked shoulders to clutch the smooth hilts of her twin swords.

She felt a warning burn of agony shoot through her veins like adrenalin and she glared at the source.

_'Damned curse marks! How I ended up with five I'll never know. Not even all from one person!_'

She let her hands drop to her sides, she didn't stand a chance against the whole Akatsuki anyway and besides that, it was pointless to just go asking for more of the snake's torture. She shivered at the image.

"I'd like to think a good ninja knows when they're outclassed. And I'm outclassed and outnumbered." She sighed.

One of them chuckled and in a flash a senbon was lodged in his cheek. He froze and gawked.

"...But don't think I'll stand for being put down." She finished with a small unvisable smirk. "See, I could easily take some of you on by yourselves or in pairs, just not all at once."

The man angerly flicked the needle away from himself and glared at the cloaked girl."But you're a damned coward, hiding beneath a cloak and mask! Not an inch of skin visabe, you wouldn't do anything."

She tilted her head slightly, he was right about the 'no skin visable' thing; her long, loose cloak sleeves hid her arms and the length of her cloak and her pants hid her legs. Not to mention the holeless mask she wore, the cloak's hood that hid her hair or the fingerless gloves that blocked her already hidden hands from being seen.

"You are a hypocrite, Mr. Pot." She made her head tilt more noticeably,"Are you not wearing an unrevieling cloak yourself?"

The leader had to hold his hand out to prevent him from charging at the whimsy girl.

'_Easy to temper, eh? I'll keep that one in mind._'

"Will you come with us?"

Her head straightened and she turned it toward him, thinking for a second."I have nothing else to be doing."

* * *

After she'd agreed to come along with the group without opposition they'd begun walking in the opposite direction the original group had been headed. The day was slowly becoming night now and it had been peacefully silent up until now. She remained on guard, she didn't have a clue as to what it was that Orochimaru was planning but it was safe to assume it wouldn't be good for herself. Not to mention she wasn't naive enough to believe it had been a coincidence that the one time the entire Akatsuki had been together they'd been at the exact place she'd been at the same exact time. And now they were headed in the opposite direction, suspicious indeed.

"Can we take a break now, un?" One of the members broke the silence.

Ah, not completly silent, she'd forgotten that one, he'd been asking that very same question every two minutes for the past day.

"No," The leader replyed, slightly aggitated.

'_Huh, guess even these guys have their limits._'

When the blond opened his mouth again two minutes later he found his tounge peirced with a carefully thrown senbon.

"Please, for the sake of the sanity of your comrades and myself, shut your mouth." When he looked like he still may begin yappng again she added,"Or if you don't care for that, how about for the sake of them not killing you in the most brutal way imaginable."

He rolled his eyes and she lifted her arm, retracting the needle as he stared, confused.

"A jutsu I made up." She answered the unasked question.

They didn't bother asking her how she'd done a jutsu without handsigns.

As they continued she used her substitute sight sense to view the surrounding area. There were giant trees everywhere from what she could feel and the branches they leaped off of were very thick so one wouldn't have to worry about them cracking beneath their foot. The bark was rough, she could tell from the friction made when she twisted her foot a bit. She tilted her head to the others as she noticed them stopped to her left, well that is, until she felt the difference in temperature. It was night.

"We should make camp here," The leader started gesturing toward the clearing they stood in."Itachi, you take the girl and go get some firewood."

They were obviously trying to get rid of her so they could talk about what to do with her, but she really didn't care too much so she obliged and followed the black haired man into the forest.

He didn't talk and she really didn't mind until she relized he was staring at her. Now, 'The Crimson Storm' didn't like staring, it reminded her too much of those damned yellow snake eyes that stared at her with sadistic pleasure whether she was in pain or not.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked him softly.

He shook his head and phased out to appear behind her so that his chest pressed against her back.

"Who are you really?" He questioned in a deadly whisper, his lips against her ear as his hand found its way around her throat.

"I'm not inclined to tell you such information despite my compromising position." She answered curtly, ignoring the constriction on her wind pipe.

Before she could finish what she was saying the burning pain incased her again, this time accompained by a voice.

'**_Tell them, show them your beautiful face. Remove your mask and cloak, my_ dear.**' It was a sinster voice, an all to familiar voice.

'_Shut up!_'

She gritted her teeth as she felt an increase in the pain; her father was also attacking her through the curse mark he put on her himself.

She felt herself quivering under the ripping pressure of both of the tortures and the unreadable eyes of her captor. She knew she'd have to cave soon and she hated herself for it, she was much too weak; her confidence was a total act. She couldn't let the torture continue, mainly because it would eventually kill her and she had to refind her memories before she left this world.

Find that one person who she knew loved her, but where was he? She closed her eyes.

"My real name in its entirety is Sin Suzu Sada." She replied as she felt the unfamilar feeling of hot tears sliding down her face, caching on the bandages she used to cover her nearly-blind eyes. The burning didn't leave, it increased; She'd lost his game of witts and wills. It was all a test to see if she would give in to the temptation.

Her eyes widened at the realization.

'_Shit_.'

"You're lying," He said it in such a way that could make the strongest men scared, only Sin had been living in her own pesonal hell for what must've been years.

It didn't affect her, she was already in a world of pain, there was nothing he could do to cause her more pain.

"Sin is dead!" He hissed as he clutched her neck tighter."What games are you playing!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Naruto fic I've published and I have absolutely no idea how 'good' or 'original' it is but I'm hoping it satisfied you guys. It'll help me if you review, whether it's support, advice, of compliments, IT HELPS!**

**Anonymous reviews accepted as well! :)**

**And when she calls the guy "Mr. Pot" it's in reference to the old saying 'The pot calling the kettle black', I'm not trying to insult you guy's intellence I just didn't know if that made any sense. ;)**


End file.
